You saw me standing alone
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: The teens were struck by an awful disease chlymadia, they all die.  really the director was too lazy to pay them  So new Degrassi students have taken their place, this makes the boiling point 600 degress hotter.  BASED ON REAL LIFE EVENTS
1. Chapter 1

Last week on Degrassi, The teens suffer a widely spreading diesease called Chlamydia and all die. (Really the directors refused to pay them a bigger salary, so they all quit.) But now, Degrassi Is about to go to a new boiling point.. and I mean 500 degree burns. With a new cast, and new decisions.

This week, we join the teens as they go back to Degrassi High for the first day of school...

"You don't think we're going to die from a spreading disease that Mrs. Miller taught us in the 8th grade, do you?" "Probably! But might as well enjoy it, Crabs aren't cheap you know!" Dallas always had the worst jokes, but it was best to make him feel like you thought they were funny. Jill, continued eating her cereal like a horse, as Maddy and Dallas watched. "I looooooooooove British men!"

The trio, spent an hour outside waiting for the five minute bell to ring. As they went inside they encountered their teacher. She was the most beautiful thing Dallas had ever seen. Her hair was a buzz cut, she was rather plump, but gorgeous, nethertheless. She'd been an ex Carni for a week, but they had to find a suitable teacher somewhere..might as well try the carnival! "There's European men all around these hallways, it makes me want to sing Halleluhiah It's raining men!" That made Dallas upset, because he wasn't european..He was Albino. "I love British men!" Yelled Jill, as she tore off her jacket rapidly to reveal a "I love british boys" shirt. "Well that's explicit." Dallas said, using a big word to make him appear intellectually open. "Ha. That's what she said." Maddy said, still not knowing what explicit meant.

Just then Mrs. Catnese's partner, Car-loy came through the door. They used to be an carnival act, with the small midget and the manly woman. "You're extensions look like the hair that grows between my toes!" She shouted, but no one could really understand her high pitched voice. Just then, Meghan Began winking at Jill from down the hallway repeatedly.

Just when the gang thought it wouldn't get weirder, K-Cunt and the Women came through with their so called band. They pulled out their guitars and began singing. "Brown hair, grey eyes. Makes me wanna rape her" Dallas cocked his head to the side..and Jacob flew through the room singing "I'm pretty sure that's illegal! " Jill stared at him in disbilief, and she began braiding his unusually long leg hairs. "I say we go play sims and make a michael Jackson rapist child with unusual facial features." Maddy said with a crooked smile. "Come on, you still like that Twilight thing?" "No this smile is what happened right after I got kicked in the face by a donkey." Dallas nodded. "Sorry, I was in the bathroom for a while!" Yelled Brad as he ran out of the girls room with a wad of toilet paper stuck to his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

On this episode of degrassi the students learn that lunch time is not a time for making scenes.

Jill, Maddy and Dallas were casually sitting at the lunch table, when in stumbled what looked like a greek god. His name was Arthur Vogel. As he walked through the cafeteria, all eyes were upon this man. "Sexy can I?" Said dallas. Jill shook her head, because she knew that Maddy was not about to tolerate that statement. "Nice socks"Arthur said as he jumped on the table, tight khaki slacks revealing all the right places in maddys eyes.

Maddy couldn't breathe. She tried and tried to keep her eyes off of you know what but her brain cells were already gone. All that she could hear was his heavy breathing as he did every time he spoke and pulled himself up staircases.

Just as quickly as Arthur came into their lives, he was gone. His presence left Dallas and Maddy gasping.

Taylor Bizon and his significant other that isn't quite sure whether she likes men or women, so she stuck with a man-woman, came into the cafeteria at that moment. He went up to Dallas, and grabbed his side, did an awkward smile and walked away like a ape-like creature. Diane shook her head, and her hair landed in Dallas' mouth, "YOUR HAIR TASTES LIKE MY GRAMMAS UNDIES." Brad cut in with, "How do you know what your grammas undies taste like!" "Because I'm Dallas." And that was all they needed to hear, no further explanation needed.

Jake walked up to Jill and started physically and verbally abusing Jill with a rope that appeared to be just a normal rope. Heath, out of the blue, stood up and shouted, "What you doin wit er?"

Jill used her powers and grabbed the rope that he was killing her with and pulled it with all of her strength. Soon the rope was unattached and Jake screamed "BLOODY UNDERWEAR!" and grabbed his leg. "THAT WAS MY LEG HAIR! I WAS GROWING THAT FOR SO LONG YOU MOTHER!"

Just as Jill pulled the hair right out of Jake's leg, she caught glimpse of what she thought was jesus.

"Who are they?" Jill asked dramatically looking towards the entrance of the cafeteria

"Those are the freeks" – Maddy said matter-of-factly "Those two are Mrs. Taliani and Mr. Taliani"

"Other wise known as Bull dog and Big bird" –Dallas added

"The next two are Arthur Vogel and Will Wallas"

"Who's that?" –Jill asked

Turned out that it was Bob.

"That's BOB. " –Maddy said and looked over at Jill's drooling mouth "Trust me You don't have a chance. I've been with every teacher in the school BUT him. He hardly talks. Ms. Earls told me that he was really a female because she raped him last year at inservice."

Bob walked into the lunch line and clumsily dropped his tray all over marge's face.

"SUN OF A -" Marge yelled. David was to the rescue and saved everyone the end.


End file.
